User blog:Alador1666/Age of Industry : Fangs and Claws ~~Prelude~~
The city of Daggerfall was quite calm at night, although the city had a gloomy and grim look to it. The last people shut their lights and closed their windows at this hour. There was still some smoke from variosu chimneys that made their way to the cool night air, and the large church of the Divines in Daggerfall was silent and peaceful. Sander stood on one of the lowly built houses, close to the townsquare of the church. He looked over the rooftops and at the alleys that were visible, for any form of life - fortunately, there were no people present at this hour, apart from the lowly beggars that crawled in the sewers at night or hid themselves between the narrow alleys, or the occasional drunkard that wouldn't remember anything tomorrow. He pulled out a small note, and quickly read over its contents. When he finished, he jumped down into one of the many narrow alleys, and exited it, starting to make his way through the dimly lit streets towards the large architecture. He stood infornt of the large oaken doors that were atleast twice his own length, and softly knocked like he was a simple mailman, ready to hand over a simple package, which was correct, in a certain way. An old, skimmy and fat man in robes slowly opened the door, having great trouble while doing so. Judging from his clothing, he was perhaps a priest of the Divines and the church. With a warm and old voice, the old man slowly started talking. "'Hello, me boy. How may I help ye on this silent nig..-" The old priest's dialogue was swiflty interrupted, as the old man started coughing blood. His body was grabbed before it could hit the ground, and Sander entered the church, while quickly closing the doors behind him. He looked down upon the priest. The priest opened his mouth and pointed at Sander, noticing Sander's orange pupils. Perhaps he wanted to chant a final curse, or an insultment, who knows. It wasn't long before the old man departed. Sander dropped his body abruptedly, and locked the doors by use of the keys that were in the pockets of the now-dead priest. He cleaned his dagger of blood by use of his sleeve, and even licked up some of the remaining blood. He took a few seconds to look at the astounding architecture and interior of the church, which consisted of various shrines and statues. After he briefly looked over it, he headed to the far end of the building, encountering a large and spiralling staircase which led downstairs to the catacombs under the city. He descended the staircase. He lost track of the steps, and wasn't sure if he was descending for minutes or hours. Eventually, he found them. Bones. Bones and un lit candles and candlestands everywhere. He grabbed a torch, and slowly started lighting them one by one. Sander exploring the catacombs. Sander looked at the old woman in the weelchair in the middle of the room. She had a pale complexion, was dressed in old, leather rags and had a small coat on. Her grey hair was tied in a small pony tail. But wat made Sander frown, were her red, bloody crimson eyes. The woman looked up at Sander, as she was expecting him. "There you are.. I was wondering what took you so long." She said in a dry and raspy voice. It sounded like she was sick, and made Sander's spine shudder. "Aggie. It's been a while. I'm afraid I need your.. " Sander looked at the floor around her, noticing the red pentagrams and the small corpses of ravens and rats scattered around them. "Your services." Aggie finished his sentence. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories